Know ur Stars Naruto Edition
by Zatch Bell91
Summary: I dunno I just felt that writing this! Mwhaha It's funny!Warning: This story has digusting themes if you hate it don't read! No flames.
1. Naruto

AHAHAHAHAHA Sorry but I couldn't resist! Enjoy! XD

First Up is Naruto! MWHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

"Naruto Uzumaki...he hates ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No I don't! I LOVE RAMEN!"

"Naruto Uzumaki...he kisses a picture of Sasuke before he goes to bed."

"A...ARE YOU CRAZY? I DO NOT! I HATE SASUKE HATE HIM!" Naruto screamed.

"Oooo kissy kissy baby. Mwah Mwah!"

"STOP IT!"

"Oh Sasuke my name is Naruto and I wanna get freaky in da bed with you!"

"SASUKE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Sasuke's head peeks out from the door while wearing a playboy bunny outfit. "It's not?"

"NO!"

"oh...ok" he leaves disappointed.

the voice continued. "Naruto Uzumaki...he thinks that Hinata has big boobies."

Naruto's face turned red from anger. "I DO NOT THINK THAT!"

"Ooooo you know ya wanna rub butter on them." the voice cackled.

"NO! I HATE YOU!"

"Naruto Uzumaki...he stole Sakura's bra so that he could wear it himself."

"W...what...THAT WAS ONLY ONECE!" Naruto confessed.

"So...was it uniwire?"

"Um...yes...no wait WHY AM I TELLING YOU?"

"Because you wanna rub butter on Hinata's boobies!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT YOU PERVERT!"

"Rubba dub dub! Sasuke's in da tub! Wanna join him?"

"YOU STUPID NARATOR! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"Ooooo I'm soooooooo scared! What'cha gonna do? Rub butter on my nipples too? Man Naruto you have a sick obsession with that salty creamy stuff!"

Naruto is starting to get very very angry.

The voice was getting a kick out of this. "Tell ya what, how bout if you give me one of Sakura-chan's bras I may give you an a ticket to uranus! How does that sound? heh heh.."

"Hey yeah! I always wanted to go to...hey wait a minute!" he finally caught on.

"Naruto Uzumaki...licks the toilet after when Kakashi uses it."

"EEEEEWWWWW! YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Do you enjoy eating Kakashi's Coco Puffs? AHAHAHAHAHA" the voice was laughing so hard.

"HELL NO! I NEVER EVEN DID THAT YOU LIAR! KISS MY ASS!"

"Naruto Uzumaki...he wants men to kiss his ass...that gay-wad!"

"IT"S AN EXPRESSION! IT MEANS TO F OFF!"

"Aww...you hurt my feelings. Boo Hoo." the voice sniffed. "All I wanted to do was make friends and rub butter..."

"THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!" Naruto left the building.

The voice was silent then said "I guess he joined Sasuke in da tub after all. That sneaky bastard."

* * *

next up is Sakura

Please review and no flames or else you get to eat Kakashi's coco puffs!


	2. Sakura's turn

Ok Here's Sakura's turn to be tortured! MWHAHAHAHA

* * *

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars." 

"Sakura Haruno, she thinks Sasuke is the ugilest person she ever met."

"W...WHAT! OF COURSE NOT! HE'S SEXY!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura Haruno...she thinks Ino is a total hottie."

"HELL NO! I'M WAY BETTER LOOKING THEN THAT PIG!"

"Sakura Haruno...she picks her nose when no one is watching!"

Sakura picking her nose. "...ACK! OMG! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!"

"Oh? But we did...nose picker."

Sakura blushed. "I hade a itch! I wasn't picking boogers! I'M SERIOUS!"

"Sakura Haruno...eats her own boogers."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T PICK MY NOSE! BOOGERS ARE GROSS!"

"Whatever you say...booger eater!" the voice chuckled.

"ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING?"

"Sakura Haruno...she wants to see Chouji wearing a thong!"

"EEEWWWWW! NO WAY! THAT'S TOTALLY DIGUSTING!"

"Wanna see it?"

Sakura stamped her foot. "OF COURSE NOT!"

All of a sudden a picture of Chouji in a thong comes on the screen.

Sakura screamed. "OMG! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!" Blood squirted from her eyes.

"Wasn't that sexy?"

"NO! OH MY I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Sakura Haruno...is about to be eaten by angry naked lepprachans!"

Sakura tried whipping her eyes. "WHAT!"

Angry naked lepprachans came out of the room and dragged Sakura. "Ooooo FOOD!" said the one lepprachan.

"EEEK! SOMEBODY HELP ME! THERE PENISES ARE ATTACKING ME!" Sakura screamed but then the screaming stopped when they left the room.

the voice thought for a moment. "Hmm...will I get sued for this?...who cares! MWHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

Next will be our favorite Uchiha...Sasuke! 

Please review and no flames!


	3. Sasuke's doom

Ok Sasuke is ready to be critisized! That poor soul

* * *

"Know your Stars. Know your Stars. Know your stars."

"Sasuke Uchiha...is married to Orchimaru!"

"Eww... that Micheal Jackson wanna-be? No way!" Sasuke said disgusted.

"Sasuke Uchiha...likes to dance to Kelly Clarkson music in his underwear!"

"WHAT! I DO NOT! HOW DARE YOU!...actually I listen to Hilary Duff."

"...ok then..." the voice said.

"Sasuke Uchiha...likes to watch barney naked."

"NO! THAT'S ITACHI! ITACHI!"

Itachi is watching barney naked. "Oh Barney you are a gay man's dream come true!"

"We didn't need to see or hear that." Sasuke said.

The voice tried to get the scary thoughts out of his head. "Sasuke Uchiha...likes to play with his own wee wee."

"NO! WHATEVER THOSE PEOPLE WHO THINK I'M GAY SAID WAS NOT TRUE!"

"Yaoi fans never lie." the voice said. "Sasuke Uchiha...is in love with Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke's face turned bright red. "N...NO! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?"

"Because we want to see you play with your wee wee."

"YOU ARE A SICK MAN! CHILD MOLESTER!"

"Why thank you for the complement!"

"AAUGH!" Sasuke ran away.

The voice smiled. "He'll be back. He always comes back...sniff sniffle...oh I hope he comes back..."

* * *

Kakashi is the next runner up.

I kinda feel bad for Sasuke though...oh well


	4. Kakashi and his fangirls

Hi people! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm here to answer questions...

The Rebel Goddess: You'll find out who's the narrator at the last chapter! It has Gaara!

Sasukesbotan: All the characters are being tortured not just Sasuke! I have nothing against him but the narrator in the story is going to be punished at the end so Sasuke will get his share. If this story is too gross for you then you don't have to read it!

Ok on to Kakashi!

* * *

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

"Kakashi Hatake...his middle name is stinky."

Kakashi blinked. "No it's not! My middle name is..." car passes by. "But they always call me just Kakashi!"

"Kakashi Hatake...he wants to make love to my grandma!"

"WHAT THE HELL! EWWWW! I HATE OLDER WOMEN!"

"Ooooo I know you fantasize about her! Ooo her moldy feet...those saggy boobs oh that turns you on!"

"NO! YUCK! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"Kakashi Hatake...he doesn't eat his vegetable even when his mommy tells him to."

"N...NOT TRUE!...DON'T TELL ME MOMMY AUGH!" Kakashi screamed.

"Kakashi Hatake...he thinks the "Come Come Paradise" books are for losers!"

Kakashi frowned. 'No I don't! Their awsome! I read them all the time!"

"So I guess that makes you are loser then."

"No I'm not!"

"loser!"

"I'm not!"

"Loser Loser Loser!"

"STOP IT!"

"Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooser!"

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Kakashi Hatake...is voted the biggest loser in all of Konoha."

"I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT!"

"Kakashi Hatake...his best friend is a can of shit!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Kakashi Hatake...is naked just for his fan girls!"

"I'M NOT NAKED!" he tugs on his jacket. "SEE? I'M WEARING A JACKET!"

All of a sudden rabid Kakashi fangirls came rushing in. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" one said.

"KAKASHI-KUN!" the fangirls tackled him.

"ACK! HELP SOMEBODY HELP! I'M BEING MALD BY FANGIRLS!" he cried for help but they dragged him off stage.

the voice was whistling. "Oh I'm sorry did you say something? I geuss not! HAha!"

* * *

Ino will be right after Kakashi! NO FLAMES! 


	5. Ino goes to jail

I'm sorry Fire Blazing Chan S.E I didn't know someone already did this! But don't worry I won't copy!

Ino is now in da hot seat :D

* * *

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your star."

"Ino Yamanaka...she secretly shaves her mustash (A/N can't spell that word)

Ino glared. "I don't have a mustash!"

"Then that means you shaved it!"

"I NEVER SHAVED!"

"We know you shaved!"

"I DON'T SHAVE!"

"Dang that means your going to be a hairy ape! Wanna banana? Ooo Ooo Ah Ah!" the voice makes ape noises.

"F... YOU!"

"Ino Yamanaka...she has Rock Lee's dead body hidden in her closet!"

"NO I DON'T! I DID NOT MURDER ROCK LEE!"

"You're lieing! The lie detector test showed that you just lied!"

Ino looks around. "Where's the lie detector test? I don't see one!"

The voice snicker. "Sorry I lied!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"EEKKK! OH NO INO THE ROCK LEE MURDERER STRIKES AGAIN!"

"GRRR!"

"Ino Yamanaka...she is related to a bag of cheetos!"

Ino was confused. "Uh...that made no sense at all."

Chouji came in and started to worshipp her. "Oh great cheeto princess!"

"Eww go away Chouji!" Ino pulls a lever and Chouji fell in a trap door. "Hm...now if only I can trap that voice in there..."

"Ino Yamanaka...she has no chance of ever stopping me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah..?"

"Yeah! Ino Yamanaka...likes to stick mud in her diaper and say "Kalokokooooo!"

"Alright now your being extremely stupid and...I DO NOT WEAR A DIAPER!"

"Hurray for Huggies"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Ino Yamanaka...will you go out with me?"

"NO! YOU ARE A BIG FAT FREAKING GAY JERK!"

The voice made a sniffling noise and then shouted. "THEN YOU ARE PUNISHED!"

She stuck her tongue at the voice. "What'cha gonna do?"

Then the police came busting down the door. "Ino Yamanaka you are underarrest for murdering Rock Lee and molesting innocent blueberry pies!"

Ino had handcuffs on her. "WHAT? BUT THOSE PIES WERE NOT INNOCENT!"

"Yeah well tell it to the judge bub!"

Then the police cars took her away.

The voice grew quiet. "I'm all alone...KEWL!" then he sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"

* * *

Poor Ino...I mean poor blueberry pies! sniffle...Oh well PLEASE NO FLAMES! And if you think this story is gross then don't read or review! I already know it's a pervert gross story! No need to remind me! Ok Chouji is next! 


End file.
